1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to hand-held dispensers, and more particularly to dispensers of simplified or basic construction, which are economical to mold and assemble.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information disclosed under 37 CFR .sctn..sctn.1.97-1.99
Prior dispenser cap constructions have typically employed a member provided with screw threads that mated with cooperthreads on the neck of a container or bottle, and a twist cap carried on the base member and movable between advanced and retracted positions thereon. The twist cap contained a discharge pening, and the latter was capable of being sealed off by an closure peg on the base member. Various combinations tracks/thread structures have been employed in order to effect the desired axial movements of the twist cap in response to turning forces applied thereto.
My U.S. Pat. No. 4,424,918 dated Jan. 10, 1984 and entitled NON-RESEALABLE DISPENSER CAP CONSTRUCTION, illustrates prior construction having the features set forth above. Numerous other patents exist, which disclose various types of twist or pull-to-open caps.
However, it is believed that there exists a specific need for a functional dispenser which is especially simple, and which can be manufactured at lower cost than existing designs currently in use.